Gallagher Girls and Blackthrone Boys
by Hollzdollz2190
Summary: The girls are on a mission what happens when the Blackthrone boys show up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not know Gallagher Girls Series**

 _Chapter one_

Cammies POV. (Writing in her diary)

Today we have a mission in town and we don't really know what it is about so, we need to be prepared for anything. I am really hoping that I don't see Josh in town because I don't know what I would do. Any way I have to go now!

30 mins later

My whole CoveOpps class is spread out throughout town and I am currently standing outside Lenny's Ice-creamery waiting for Chelsea to walk by and brush pass me The Note (what we have to get back to Mr Solomon). Just then I see him. He is walking towards me WHAT DO I DO! Think Cammie think.

"Cammie is that you?" I hear his familiar voice question.

"Hey….Josh," I hesitantly answer.

"What are you doing here I thought you would be at your farm," he says

"Umm….I…." I stumbled, for a spy I can't lie to one boy! God Cammie get a hold of your self. I just couldn't think straight with Mr Solomon in my earpiece saying to hurry up and Chelsea walking by giving me a discreet look saying 'what are you doing'. I thought all hope was lost, then out of the blue I sensed something or someone standing behind me. I start to make a move on this person but before I can do anything muscular arms wrap around my waist gripping me against a firm body. I squirm to get out without making a scene in front of Josh. I hear a whisper in my ear " I wouldn't do that Gallagher Girl,". I instantly freeze hearing that and I can almost feel his smirk that's plastered on his face as he places his chin on top of my head. I look at Josh to see him confused and his eyes darting between the boy and I. I put on my best smile.

"Umm… I better g- " I start before getting rudely cut off.

"Nonsense love, introduce me to your friend here," he says in a sing song voice. Did he just call ME love? Fine two can play this game.

"Um, this is Josh, Josh meet…" I start.

"Zach, Cammies boyfriend," the so called 'Zach' says.

I am positive I can hear Macey squeal in the distance, right I forgot that everything was being broadcasted to the class and Mr Solomon. I stare up at Zach and he looks down at me and winks while mouthing ' just go with it'.

So I did go with it and eventually Josh leaves leaving me and Zach alone. I drag him (not nicely) into the nearest alleyway, I then lock him into a death lock.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know who I am?" I yell.

Just when he is about to answer my question Mr Solomon walks through the enter acne to the secret alleyway and looks at Zach and says "Well done Zach!". I release Zach and stare at them in disbelief did he just say well done Zach! He has a lot of explaining to do!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gallagher Girl Series**

 _Chapter 2:_

Zach's POV:

I wake to the annoying sound of my roommate Grants yelling "Zachary if I have to pour ice cold water on you I will!" his voice threatens. I slowly start to move to shut him up and then get dressed into my uniform. Yes you heard me right I did say uniform and I do go to a school and no it's not your average school it's a school for spies ad assassins (like me). It's called Blackthrone Institute for Boys.

*1 Hour later*

We just arrived at CoveOps class my favourite (I am the top in this class and basically the best spy on this school and probably ever). Mr. Steven is waiting at the front of the classroom ready to start the lesson. We take to our seats to be told to get out and go back to your rooms, get changed and meet him at the helicopter pad in tem minutes.

*30 Mins later*

We have now been in the air for 45minutes and 26seconds and we are starting to slow down so we must be landing finally! On the way over I mentally prepared myself for anything. Mr. Stevens informs us that we have to compromise another class of CoveOps form another spy school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (sounds like a posh and yucky school to me) and he also told us that the Chameleon and his team will be watching. Notice how I said his team and not her team, it's because they are the best spies in the world and are basically the royalty in the spy world so there is no way they are girls/women.

As soon as we scatter and try to locate our objectives I notice a beautiful girl talking to a boy outside the ice creamery and she looks like she knows a little bit about counter surveillance so I slowly make my way over to her and approach her from behind by wrapping my arms around her waist and immediately stopping the conversation that was going on between her and the boy. She tenses up and I feel her start to move to hurt me but I am too quick and strong for her so I easily keep her in her place and push her body against my more firmly. I keep my smirk on and lean down so my mouth is at her ear and whisper "I wouldn't do that Gallagher Girl," A look of panic flashes across her face but is quickly caped and pushed away , but being a spy I easily noticed. I rest my head on top of hers and stare at the boy that looks so confused and a little jealous. Wait did these two have a relationship and he doesn't know she's a spy…. Wow that's one messed up couple.

"Umm…I better go-"she starts

"Nonsense love, introduce me to your friend here," I say and feel her shiver at the nickname love.

'Um this is Josh, Josh this is..." she says. Wow he looks like a Jimmy.

"Zach, Cammie's boyfriend."

I look down at Cammie and mouth 'Go with it' and clearly she saw me because we play happy couple until Jimmy leaves. Then she drags me into an alleyway and starts yelling at me "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" I am about to say something when Mr. Solomon walks in to the alleyway (My old CoveOps teacher at Blackthrone). He sees me and says 'Well done Zach!". I smirk as Cammie releases me (man does she have a grip!). By the look Cammie is giving us she clearly doesn't know about Blackthrone. This is going to be interesting!


End file.
